


The Dark Angel

by NamikazeKamui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Michael as Dean | Dean as Michael, dean/harry pairing later in the future, gabriel/sam pairing later in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeKamui/pseuds/NamikazeKamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucifer isn't like what the angels told the Winchesters? What if he doesn’t hate humanity like in the past and that because of a little human boy? How much change will come to the Heaven, Hell, and the wizarding world with Lucifer raises Harry Potter like his own little sibling?</p><p>Warning this story has been adopted by Dianna Saber in FF.NET, the link is in the lst chapter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the remake of The Evil Angel. That means there will be some similarity and some differences with the original one

He didn't understand why his Father really loved the human race than his own Children in Heaven. What was so special about them that made Father told all of the angels in Heaven to protect and care about them. For him and a small group of angels, they saw the human race no more than an animal. They knew in the future they would destroy their own home and that would because of their own selfishness.

He had tried to tell his Father not to let the human race stayed on earth, for they would destroy that beautiful planet. However, his pleas weren’t heard by Father, who told him that He put His faith in the human race, He knew they would guard earth and would never anyone destroyed that beautiful place.

He didn't believe those words. He had seen a lot of darkness inside the human’s soul and it made him sick. How could his Father put His faith in such arrogant race?

Because of his love for his Father was so big, he thought that if he rebelled he could make his Father saw how cruel the human race really was, and then He would put them in the corner of the Garden. However, that act only made him receive a punishment from his Father. This kind of punishment never been given to any angels in Heaven before and he was the one who received it.

He would be the first angel to be sent into the ninth layer of Hell and sealed away for eternity or until someone broke the seals around his cage.

For many millennia, he watched the human race from his cage and felt rage towards them. They slowly started to destroy the planet that his Father had created for them; they killed another just because they were different, and forgot about his Father entirely except when they were in trouble. All of those events made him wanted the seals of his cage destroyed so he could punish those ungrateful creatures.

How dare they destroy what his Father has given to them? How dare they blame his Father for something that was their own fault? How dare they take, take, and take from his Father without giving anything in return?

But that kind of thought disappeared from his mind when one day he entered the dream realm, a place where he could see what the human subconsciously thought about. He forgot all of his anger for the human when he met a small child inside that place.

A small child that was named Harry Potter

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

He walked in the darkness of the dream realm with a frown on his usually indifferent face. It had been three days since he realized that he could went to the dream realm, a place where the mortal subconsciously went when they were sleeping, and he didn't like it one bit. Why? Because in this place all he saw, were some bad things that humans liked to think of. It made his hate towards mortals grew once more.

‘Disgusting...’ he sneered and closed his eyes before stopped his walking when he heard someone crying.

Curious as to whom it was, he went to the source of the sound and stopped when he found out that it was a boy, no older than four years old. He had a shaggy black hair and pale white skin. However, what made him felt angry was the bruises that littering on the small fragile body of the boy.

Someone had abused this boy.

‘Disgusting! What kind of beast would inflict pain on such vulnerable and fragile child?’ his golden eyes glowing slightly. ‘This why I hate mortals, they like to inflict pain on the others and feel some kind of satisfaction for it.”

“Who, who are you?” asked the child when he spotted him.

He looked at the boy’s green eyes that shone with fear and terror, making him cursed inwardly towards the stupidity of mortals. Shaking his head, he slowly walked closer to the boy but soon frozen when the said boy flinched away from him.

“I'm not going to hurt you.” Slowly he raised his hands. “I just want to help you.”

Slowly the boy start to relax but still looked at him weary eyes. “You want to help me?” he asked.

“Yes,” he said and continued to approach the boy. He looked at the wounds that the boy had. “Who hurt you, little one?”

The boy flinched before hugged his knees to his chest tightly. “I deserve it. I'm a freak,” he told the young man.

His golden eyes glowed more menacingly when he heard the title. “No, you’re not a freak, little one,” he told him gently.

“But my uncle...”

“Your uncle is wrong,” he whispered to the child. “God didn't create humans to become different from one another.” Oh, he couldn't believe he just said that. “They are all the same in His eyes. The only thing that makes them different from each other is the faith they have.”

“Faith?” whispered the boy.

He didn't believe he was having this kind of conversation with the boy, but something told him he needed to do this. “Yes, faith ... believes in something that your eyes cannot see, your heart believes that God works in mysterious ways and will never let harm come to His... beloved... creations.” Okay, he really needed to check himself right now.

“So, God will never abandon me?” the boy looked at him with hope in his eyes.

Pain stabbed his heart when he heard that question. Truthfully, he couldn't answer that question because from his personal experience, his Father had abandoned him with sending him to the ninth layer of Hell. However, for this child’s sake he would give him hope that his heart couldn't believe.

“Yes, God will never abandon you,” he whispered to the child.

The smile that appeared on the child’s face made his grace to shine with happiness, something that he hadn’t felt since he had been cut off from Heaven and put into the ninth layer of Hell. Slowly, with great care, he cupped the boy’s cheeks and used his power to heal the boy’s wounds.

The boy looked down at his hands in awe. “You can heal me?” he asked.

“Yes,” he responded and pulled his hands away from the boy’s cheeks.

Another huge smile filled with happiness appeared on the boy’s face before he suddenly launched himself at him. This action made him freeze with disbelief and his eyes became wide when the boy whispered something that he never thought he would ever hear from a human.

“Thank you.”

Those two sentences broke the barrier around his heart completely, making him start to realize that maybe... maybe not all humans were pathetic and disgusting. Maybe his Father had seen there would be some humans that would give birth to a child that looked up at his Father like in the past. Maybe, just maybe, this child was one of them.

“What is your name?” asked the child. “My name is Harry!”

He licked his dry lips before gave Harry a small smile. “My name is... Lucifer, little one,” he told the boy.

“Lucifer,” he tasted the name on his lips before nodded. “My very own guardian angel!” he said with a bright smile.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise before gave the child a small smile. “For you, little Harry. I can be your guardian angel,” he told the boy.

And from that moment, his hate towards mortals dimmed slightly.

000

Lucifer sighed when he saw the bruises on Harry’s cheek and shook his head in misery. He really wanted to help the boy, but with him being sealed, he couldn't do anything beside heal the boy when he came to the dream world. When he healed Harry inside this world, his body in real world would heal as well, but he feared that someday that bastard uncle of his would kill him in the end.

And that something that Lucifer didn't want to happen.

“Lucifer?” Lucifer arched his eyebrow when he heard nervousness in Harry’s voice.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?” the boy looked at his hands. “And please don’t be angry at me.”

Lucifer stopped healing the boy’s wounds. “What is it?” he asked the boy.

Harry chewed his bottom lip. “Today my aunt took me to the church not too far from our home.” He gripped his clothes tightly. “And today I heard about you from the Pastor that worked there, about what... or who are you really are.”

Lucifer didn't express anything and let Harry continued what he had learned about him from the Pastor. He knew where this conversation would end up and he hated it.

“Are you the Devil, Lucifer?” asked Harry timidly.

Lucifer swallowed the lump in his throat. “You, humans, call me that, but the better term for me is a Fallen Angel, little one,” he told him.

“It’s true that you fell because you hate us?” asked Harry with sad eyes.

Lucifer closed his eyes. “Little one, I...” he took a deep breath. “For the truth, I hate your race because what all of you will done to earth. I hate you because I know that in the future you will hurt earth, a beautiful place that my Father has created for every creature he has created.”

Harry looked at Lucifer for a moment. “If you hate us, humans... then why you come here and help me?” asked the boy.

“Because you different from the others,” he told the boy. “If you want to know, I never hate children, I only hate the adults for they already know what they do on earth right or wrong.” He closed his eyes. “Do you hate me for my status as a Fallen Angel, Harry?”

Harry looked at Lucifer for a moment. He knew he should fear the Fallen Angel in front of him, but then he remembered the gentleness that emitted from him when he healed the bruises on his body. If some of the bad people out there had consciousness towards children, so it was not strange if deep inside a Fallen Angel like Lucifer, there still a good part of his.

“No,” he told the Fallen. “I don’t fear you.”

“Why?” he asked the boy.

“Because you’re the one who help me when I need it,” he explained. “You’re the one who heal all of my bruises and my wounds that my uncle had inflicted towards my being.”

Lucifer slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. It was true, in the eyes of children, a bad person who still gave a damn to make sure nothing bad happened to children was a good person, and a good person who didn't give a damn to make sure nothing bad happened to children was a bad person.

And this thing happened to him.

000

Lucifer was smiling inwardly when he looked at the puppy toy in his hands. He had created this particular toy with his power and decided to give it to Harry as a birthday gift. With that in his mind, the Fallen closed his eyes and appeared into the dream realm. Hoping that Harry would appear soon enough.

However when he appeared in the dream realm, a feeling of dread assaulted his grace. Afraid that something bad happened to his charge, Lucifer ran to find him. When he arrived at the place that they usually met each other, his eyes became wide with disbelief for the scene in front of him.

“HARRY!”

There, in front of him was his little charge, with many wounds littering his body. But what made Lucifer felt fear was his body started to become invisible. A sign that in the real world Harry was dying.

“Harry! Harry! Hold on! Please hold on,” begged Lucifer while wrapping Harry in his arms and started to heal the boy the best he could.

“Lu... Lucifer...” whispered Harry in pain.

“Hush, don’t talk, save your strength.”

Slowly Harry raised his hand. “You’re... You’re crying,” he uttered weakly.

Lucifer shook his head. He didn't care about that right now, all he cared was Harry to heal and live.

“Lucifer.”

“Yes?” he responded as he continued to heal the boy.

“I'm happy.”

The Fallen’s eyes became wide when Harry suddenly disappeared from his arms. A sign that he was not too far from the Death’s door now and the only way he could still alive was if one of his brothers healed him in the real world.

“No! Oh, Father, no!” tears started to pour out from his eyes. “Oh, Father! No! No!” he cried and looked up. “Oh, Father! Please don’t! Please don’t take him away! Please I'm begging you, Father! Please! Don’t take him away!”

He tightly hugged himself and put his forehead to the ground, still praying to God that Harry wouldn’t die in the real world.

“Please, Father, I'm begging you... please.”

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

-St. Mary’s Convent, Ilchester, Maryland-

Sam and Dean glanced nervously at the blood that was beginning to form in a spiralling pattern on the floor and then to each other.

“We need to leave now,” said Dean, moving to help Sam so he could lean against him.

“It’s too late, Dean,” muttered Sam, not taking his eyes away from the glowing circle.

The light from the circle steadily grew until it was getting hard to look at, and a figure slowly forming in the centre, a strangely smaller than they thought it would be figure. When the light faded, a young man whose age couldn't be any older than twenty years old stood there, looking down at his hands with awe on his unearthly beautiful face.

Dean gaped at the beautiful young man in front of him; he never thought that Lucifer was like a normal human. He wore a knee length black trench coat with a hood, black suit jacket, grey button up shirt, black tie, black pants that held up by black belt, and black formal shoes.

The young man slowly looked up and whispered softly under his breath, “Thank you, Father. Thank you so much.” After he that he turned to look at the Winchester, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Were you two the ones that had broken the seals?”

Dean blinked before realized that this young man in front of them was the Devil. With that in his mind, he brought out his gun and shot the black-haired young man right between the eyes, making him to stumble back due to the impact.

“What?” the black-haired young man narrowed his golden eyes at Dean. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Shit!” cursed Dean when realized that a normal bullet couldn't kill him. “Sam!”

The young man blinked when he heard that name. “Sam... Sam Winchester?” he asked then looked back at Dean. “Then you must be Dean Winchester.”

Sam pulled out Ruby’s demon-killing knife before ran to the young man to stab it right in his chest. His hazel eyes became wide when the young man only looked at him with amusement. Realized that the knife didn't have any effect towards him, Sam slowly took a step back to stand beside Dean.

The young man looked down at the knife in his chest before slowly gripped the handle and pulled it out. “Why do you want to kill me, Winchester?” he asked, dropping the knife to the ground.

“You’re Lucifer!” yelled Dean. “You’ll bring the Apocalypse if we let you here!”

The young man only gave the older Winchester a little smirk before snapped his fingers so the brothers were pinned on the wall.

“What the—“ Dean tried to move his limbs but quickly he realized that he couldn't. “Let us go!”

Lucifer slowly walked closer to Sam and tilted his head to the side once more. “Why do I sense demon blood in your veins?” he asked the younger Winchester.

Sam stared hard at Lucifer. “Like you don’t know why!” he exclaimed.

Lucifer sighed. “Humans,” he mumbled and slammed the palm of his right hand to Sam’s chest, making the younger Winchester to scream in pain.

“Stop!” screamed Dean when his brother started to scream in pain. “Stop hurting him, you son of a bitch!”

Lucifer didn't say anything as Dean cursed him. Slowly he pulled his hand from Sam’s chest and everyone, including Sam, could see that right now his hand was covered with a black liquid.

“What, what is that?” asked Sam, he could feel his demon blood addiction slowly started to disappear and his body felt rejuvenated.

“This?” asked Lucifer, raising his dirty hand. “This is the demon blood that you consume. I can sense that this thing is the source of your pain and addiction.” With a swift shake of his hand, the black liquid disappeared without a trace of it ever being there.

“W-Why?” asked Sam.

“Why what?” asked Lucifer.

“Why did you help Sam?” Dean stared at Lucifer with an accusing glare. “You’re the Devil, you kill humans. You don’t save them!”

Lucifer didn't say anything before realized that he had a purpose in the mundane world, snapping his fingers to release the Winchester brothers from his power. “I don’t have time to answer any of your question.” After he said that, he disappeared, leaving only the sound of flapping wings behind him.

“Dean...” Sam was confused right now, because the one that had been called Lucifer wasn’t anything like what the Bible or the angels told them. It looked like he didn't even have any plan to destroy humanity.

“We need to tell Cas about this,” muttered Dean, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

Sam nodded his head and followed his brother out of the convent.

000

He appeared at the front door of a small house somewhere in England and tilted his head to the side when he heard some arguments inside the house.

“Vernon! Stop it! You’re hurting him!” screamed a voice of woman.

“Shut up, Petunia! This is the only way to make sure his freakiness disappear!” yelled a voice of man.

‘Freakiness...’ golden eyes glowed when Lucifer heard that word. After he met Harry, he hated that term. It made him wanted to kill the person who said it.

“He is only a child, Vernon!”

“Shut up!” a sound of flesh met with flesh.

“Mommy!” a voice of child could be heard.

Had enough with all of those yelling, Lucifer decided to let his presence be known by the family inside the house. With his power, he blew the door off the hinges before stalking inside with an unearthly grace that could only be possessed by an angel, even if they had fallen. He stared at the people in front of him, a woman that knelt on the floor with her son in her arms, a fat man that had a baseball bat in his hand, and...

His eyes flashed when he saw the battered body of Harry on the floor. He was grateful that the boy still alive, but he needed to heal him before reaper came and took his soul away.

“Who the hell are you?” screamed Vernon to Lucifer. “Are you one of those freaks?”

Harry turned his head painfully to the side; his eyes became wide with disbelief. “Lu... Lucifer...” he whispered before fell unconsciousness.

Petunia’s eyes became wide when he heard the young man’s name from his unconscious nephew.

Lucifer looked at Vernon with anger in his golden eyes. “I don’t like your tone, Mr. Dursley,” he whispered coldly, letting his ‘I'm-an-angel-of-the-Lord’ tone came to the surface.

Vernon’s face became pale when he heard malice in the young man’s voice before a smug smirk appeared on his fat face. “And what can you do to me?” he asked.

Suddenly the light bulbs in the room exploded, making Petunia to raise her arms to protect her son and Vernon recoiled in fear. No one moved as the glass turned into glitter, falling into chin length black hair and across ivory white skin. Lighting flashed inside the house and focused the light behind the young man’s back. Large shadow like wings appeared, stretching off into the distance before they disappeared in a flash.

“You... you...” Vernon realized that right now he was facing something that much stronger than those freaks.

Lucifer looked at Petunia and Dudley before slowly waved his hand towards their position, making the two to fall unconscious onto the floor. Not only that, he too had changed their memories that their father wasn’t Vernon Dursley but a honourably military man named James Gray, who had died in Iraq. Of course, he had made sure to alter the real world a little so no one realized it was a fake memory that he had implanted inside their minds.

“What the hell you do to my wife and son?” yelled Vernon to Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at Vernon with a blank expression. “I had erased all of their memories about you from their minds and changed it,” told the Fallen without remorse in his voice.

“What?” Vernon looked at Lucifer with disbelief.

“It was unfortunate that they have you as their husband and father,” stated Lucifer. “I changed their minds so they won’t feel traumatize for what I will do to you right now.”

“W-what, what are you going to do to me?” whimpered Vernon.

Lucifer only gave him an evil wide smile when a sound of growling appeared from behind him. “Come, Vernon Dursley, let me introduce you to my pet,” he turned to look behind him, “Cerberus.”

Vernon’s eyes became wide when a large black dog with menacing red eyes and three heads appeared from the young man’s shadow. Vernon whimpered in fear when the said beast growled at him, showing three sets of razor sharp teeth to the mortal.

He pointed his hand to the fat man. “Take him,” he ordered Cerberus before went to his charge. He didn't flinch at the pained scream and snarls, or even when a sound of flesh being ripped apart came, or when some blood splashed to his back. All of his attention was focused to his charge.

“L-Lucifer,” whispered Harry with pained gasp.

“Yes, it’s me. Don’t worry, little one, I come here to heal you.” Slowly the Fallen cupped Harry’s cheeks and let his power to flow into the boy, healing the wounds that had been inflicted by his uncle.

Harry smiled at Lucifer. “Thank you,” he whispered softly before fell back to unconsciousness.

With gentleness, Lucifer took Harry into his arms before slowly stood up. He looked at Cerberus when the dog came to his side, with a bow the dog disappeared back into his shadow. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer walked towards the mother and the son. He stared at them for a moment before with a wave of his hand he sent them to the life that he had created for them.

After made sure nothing was left behind, Lucifer walked out of the house and right after he walked out of the door, a black fire lit up to burn down the house to the ground.

He closed his eyes when he heard the sound of apparition and didn't move when one of the wizards threw a spell at him; he threw the spell away with his power.

“Who are you and what do you want with Harry?” asked an old man, that Lucifer recognized as the leader of the wizards in front of him.

Lucifer tilted his head and felt a flicker of someone tried to read his mind. With a great force, he pushed the intruder from his mind and arched his eyebrow when a dark-haired man stumbled to the ground with his hand gripped his head in pain.

“Severus!” an old woman looked at the kneeling man with surprise on her face.

“I don’t like it when someone tries to read my mind without my permission.” He looked at them with half-lidded eyes that shone with coldness.

“Who are you?” asked Albus.

The Fallen only stared at the old man with cold golden eyes. “I know what you want to do with my charge, Albus Dumbledore, and I can’t let that happen. I’m taking him away from here and away from your influence,” he stated easily.

“What do you mean by that?” questioned Albus. “Harry Potter is our hero! You can’t take him away, he has a great destiny in front of him!”

Lucifer still staring with half-lidded eyes and whispered, “I don’t think so.” After he said that, he disappeared with a sound of flapping wings.

Everyone stared in shock at the place where Lucifer had been standing. How could the young man disappear from this place when they had put an anti-apparition charm around the area?

“What do we do now, Albus?” asked the old woman to her friend.

“We need to find Harry fast, Minerva.” Albus stared at the empty space where the mysterious young man had been standing. “He’s the one who can defeat Lord Voldemort.”

000

Dean paced across the room while Sam sat on the bed, waiting for Castiel to come. A few minutes later a sound of fluttering wings could be heard, a sign that the angel had finally arrived.

“How did it go?” questioned the angel.

“Lucifer was free from his prison,” responded Dean.

“Then we need to find a way to get him back in to his prison.” Castiel looked at Sam. “We need to tell Bobby Singer about this, he can help us.”

“He has his own body, Cas,” told Sam to the angel.

“What?” Castiel stared at Sam with confusion.

“When he appeared he had his own body, he didn't need to borrow a human vessel to walk on earth,” explained Dean, “but not only that, he took the demon blood from Sam’s system, ridding him off of the carvings.”

Castiel blinked his eyes when he heard that explanation.

“He... he isn't like what you or your friends tell us, Cas.” Sam closed his eyes. “It’s like he has something that he needs to do here, and that reason is the only thing that made him not want to start the apocalypse.”

“How can you say that, Sam?” questioned Castiel.

“Well, when we accused of him wanting to start the Apocalypse, he only stared at us with indifferent on his face,” explained Dean.

Castiel became silent when Dean explained what had transpired. Could it be right? Was everything that the older angels had explained to the younger angels about Lucifer was false? In addition, what was the reason for Lucifer not wanting to destroy humanity?

“Then we must find him,” told Castiel to Dean and Sam. “We need to find Lucifer before the other angels find him.”

000

Lucifer appeared at a park not too far from a hotel before slowly walking inside. After paying the bill for two weeks, the Fallen walked to the room he had booked. He opened the door with the card key and pushed it opened before walked inside. He continued through to the bedroom so that he could still hold Harry, making him felt safe.

“Luc...” whispered Harry sleepily when the Fallen put the boy on the bed gently.

“Yes, Harry?” Lucifer brushed Harry’s hair with parental affection.

“Thank you for saving me,” he told the Fallen and wrapped his small arms around the slim waist of Lucifer. “I'm happy that you come.”

Lucifer looked down at the sleeping boy and with a small gentle smile on his face, he let his wings to come out and wrapped them around the small body of his charge.

“You’re welcome, little one,” he whispered gently.

After that, he stayed awaked beside his charge all night long, protecting him from anything that wanted to harm him.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer stared at the night sky from the bedroom of the hotel where he and his charge stayed. His mind was replaying what happened after his charge’s soul disappeared from the dream realm and he prayed to his Father. He never thought that his Father would hear him and therefore answered his prayer; a prayer from a son that had disobeyed and betrayed Him and His Will.

However... He came... to him... to the son that had betrayed him.

_0Flashback0_

_“Please, Father... I'm begging you... please don’t let him die...” he whispered in pain, hugging his body as knelt on the floor where Harry had been. “Father...”_

_A white light flashed through the darkness of the dream realm, making Lucifer blinked and stared at the white light with wide eyes full of amazement. He recognized the light that radiated with peacefulness and happiness was the light of his Father’s grace._

_“F-Father...” whispered Lucifer in disbelief. He never thought that his Father would listen to his prayer._

_A sense of happiness and pride came from the light that washed over Lucifer._

_“You... You’re proud of me?” Lucifer couldn't believe it. “Why? Why are You proud of me? I have... I have betrayed You, Father.”_

_He became silent when another peaceful feeling washed over him._

_“You’re proud of me because...” he let a small smile appeared on his face. “I see... so... this is Your way, Father...” he tilted his head to the side a little. “Why did You do it, Father? Why did You seal into the ninth layer of Hell?”_

_Lucifer closed his eyes when God answered his question._

_“Happiness?” Lucifer felt confused. “Do You want to say that I will find happiness if I continue to protect little Harry?”_

_However before he had his answer, the light slowly disappeared from the realm. “Wait! Father, please tell me! What do You mean that I will find happiness if I continue to protect little Harry?”_

_A second after his Father disappeared, a circle with complicated runes appeared under his feet and Lucifer realized that someone succeeded to break 66 seals that had kept inside his prison. Moreover, that meant he could save his charge before he died. A small smile appeared on his face and closed his eyes, letting the light teleported him to the human world._

_0End Flashback0_

“Lucifer?” the sound of his little charge snapped Lucifer out from his mussing.

“Yes, Harry?” slowly the Fallen looked at his charge on his lap. “Why did you wake up?” he asked the boy.

Harry snuggled closer to the Fallen. “I can’t sleep,” he mumbled.

“Why?” Lucifer brushed Harry’s hair with gentleness.

“For a while now I’ve been having dreams, someone screaming and a bright green light and then nothing,” he explained. “I'm scared.”

Lucifer became silent for a moment; he knew what his little charge talking about. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his held a little more. “Don’t worry; everything is going to be alright, Harry...” he whispered to the boy. “I will make sure of that.”

000

-Singer’s Salvage Yard, America-

“Do you find anything that could us where Lucifer is, Cas?” asked Dean as soon as the angel appeared in the living room at Bobby’s house.

Castiel shook his head. “Sadly, Dean, I cannot find a trace, it’s like he has disappeared from the face of the earth,” he said and looked to the blue sky.

“Where the hell he has gone?” whispered Dean while scratching the back of his head.

“Why we are trying to find him?” questioned Sam. “We know now that he didn't want the Apocalypse to happen, so why we still trying to find him?”

“We need to find him because if the other angels find him, they will try to make him start the Apocalypse,” explained Castiel.

“I don’t think that will happen, Cas,” responded Sam.

“What do you mean by that, Sammy?” asked Dean.

“You totally forgot what he had told us before disappeared, didn't you Dean?” he looked towards his brother. “Come on, Dean, it’s only been a day, there’s no way that you already forget.”

Dean went silent for a minute before his eyes became wide. “He said to us that he didn't have time to answer our questions for there was something more important for him to do.”

“And whatever this reason is, it is more important for Lucifer than killing the mortals,” pointed out Sam.

“However, that doesn’t mean we can let the angels find him, Sam,” spoke Bobby. “I agree with Castiel, we need to find Lucifer and bring him here or somewhere safe.”

“But where is he right now, Bobby?” asked Dean. “We can’t find anything that will tell us his whereabouts.”

“Have faith, Dean,” told Castiel to his charge. “I believe that God will tell us where Lucifer is.”

Dean could only shake his head and closed his eyes.

000

“What? Lucifer has disappeared?” raged Zachariah, looking at the angel in front of him. “What do you mean he has disappeared, Assail?”

Assail looked at his superior. “When he appeared from his prison, he took away Samuel Winchester’s carving for demo blood before he went away.”

“And what have you done to make sure we find him?”

“I have told the others to search his location right now, but w still don’t have any news,” explained Assail.

Zachariah became silent for a while. “Find him! without him we can’t start the Apocalypse!”

“I understand, sir,” and with that the angel disappeared from Zachariah’s sight.

Zachariah closed his eyes and fisted his hands tightly. “Where the hell is he?”

000

-Diagon Alley-

Lucifer looked at the bank in front of him with indifferent face before he looked down at his charge; his face was hidden by the cloak that he had purchased before went to the wizarding world. It would not do him any good if Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, found his charge. He didn't want to make some commotion in this place if he could help it.

“Why we come here, Lucifer?” whispered Harry to his guardian.

“I need to do something, Harry. For you and for me,” he explained and with that, he walked inside the bank without a backward glance.

Harry’s eyes became wide under the cloak when he saw the scene in front of him. “What are they, Lucifer?” he asked the Fallen.

Lucifer looked at the creatures that worked inside Gringotts. “They’re goblins, little one. They are very vicious creatures; similar with dragons, especially when it’s to protect something that’s valuable to them,” he explained. “That’s why the goblins are trusted by the others to protect their moneys.”

“Oh,” muttered Harry, still staring at the creatures with wide eyes.

Lucifer stood in front of the empty counter a moment before greeting the clerk in Gobblygook, smirking inwardly when the clerk looked at him I surprise.

“What can I do to help you, Lord Morningstar?” the goblin in front of him asked.

Lucifer smiled at the goblin. “I want to meet with my advisor, Griphook. There’s something that I need to talk with him,” he told him.

The goblin looked at the child that stood behind Lucifer. “Is this has a connection with the boy, Lord Morningstar?” Lucifer only nodded at the clerk. “Then please follow me, gentlemen.” The clerk then led him and Harry to one of the many backrooms.

Harry watched as they walked down the hall with awed face. Lucifer had told him about his race, but still to watch magic with his own eyes it was still magnificent and awe inspiring. “Luc, this is really amazing,” he whispered to the Fallen.

The Fallen only smiled in response and patted Harry’s head gently. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at the front of a very large and heavy golden door. The goblin turned to them with a smile on his face, though sinister it did looked.

“Please come inside, Griphook is waiting for you,” explained the goblin to Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded his head and walked inside with Harry trotting behind him, clutching the back of his black trench coat. The Fallen stared at the goblin that was sitting behind the mahogany work desk and smiled at him.

“Hello, Griphook.”

The goblin looked at Lucifer. “Lord, Morningstar, it’s nice to meet you again.” Slowly he stood up from the chair. “I heard from my brethren that you had arrived.”

Lucifer only nodded before sat on the chair, put Harry on his lap, and let the boy snuggled to him. “I have come here to ask about my vaults, Griphook,” he said and then looked over at Harry, who was drawn to an image of beautiful white bird on the ceiling. “And about him as well.”

Griphook looked at Harry and his eyes became wide. “Is he—“

Lucifer nodded his head. “Yes, the one and only,” he sighed before changed to Gobblygook. #I need you to find anything that you can about what belongs to Harry and who is magical guardian is. I wish to know so that I can dissolve that bond.#

Griphook nodded his head, #I understand, Lord Morningstar.# and with that he walked to the large cabinet at the corner of the room.

Lucifer leaned his chain on his clasped hands and waited for Griphook to return with everything that he needed. He looked down at Harry, who still staring at the magic enchanted bird image on the ceiling and smiled.

“You like the bird, Harry?”

Harry stopped looking at the bird image to look at the smiling face of Lucifer. With a smile, he nodded his head. “Yes, I really like the bird, Luc.”

“Why?”

Harry was silent for a moment. “Because they can fly and because they have wings just like you do,” he told the Fallen.

Lucifer chuckled at the innocent words. “Wings like mine?” he asked.

“Well, your wings are much beautiful than the bird,” explained Harry with wistful expression on his face.

Lucifer tilted his head to the side a little. “Do you want to fly, Harry?” he asked the boy.

Harry’s eyes became wide when he heard that. “Can I?” he asked the Fallen.

Lucifer nodded, making the boy to squeal in happiness.

“Lord Morningstar,” called Griphook, “Can I talk with you in private for a moment?”

Lucifer arched his eyebrow before whispered to his charge to stay on the chair while he talked with Griphook. “What is it?” he asked the goblin after he was far away from the boy.

“I found something that will not make you happy, Lord Morningstar,” whispered Griphook.

“What is it?” Lucifer’s golden eyes narrowed slightly.

“His appointed magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore,” he told the Fallen.

“What?” hissed Lucifer coldly.

Griphook looked at Lucifer. “For the truth, his magical guardian is his godfather; Sirius Black, but with him in Azkaban, Albus Dumbledore thinks it’s his right to become your charge’s magical guardian,” he explained.

Lucifer didn't say anything after he heard the explanation. “What about his parents’ will?” he asked Griphook. “At least we need to read the will to know if my charge really need to stay with the Dursleys in a first place or not.”

Griphook shook his head. “The Potters’ will was sealed up by Albus Dumbledore, Lord Morningstar,” he told the Fallen.

Now he started to feel suspicious when he found out that Albus Dumbledore was the one who had told the Council to seal the Potters’ will. “I don’t care how, but I want you to find a way to make the Ministry open the seal of the Potters’ will.”

“As you wish, Lord Morningstar.” Griphook bowed to the Fallen.

“Oh, let me see that magical guardian paper.” Lucifer beckoned Griphook to give him the paper. After the goblin gave the paper to him, the Fallen’s golden eyes flashed and he watched with satisfaction when the name of magical guardian for Harry Potter had changed from Albus Dumbledore to him, Lucifer Morningstar.

“Oh, one more thing.” He looked at Griphook. “The key to my charge’s vaults.” He opened his palm towards Griphook. “I have a feeling that Dumbledore had given the key to one of the family that supporting him.” he smiled a little. “Disable that key and create a new key for my charge.”

000

Two people didn't realize what had happened to them until it was too late.

000

Lucifer gave the boy, who he had become his charge in mundane and magical world, a fond smile. He then tilted his head when the said boy walked back towards him.. “What is it, Harry?” he asked the boy.

“Can I have a pet, Luc?” he asked, looking at the Fallen with the worst case of puppy dog eyes, the ones that said ‘you can try denying what I want, but in the end I’ll get it anyway’. “Please?”

Lucifer sighed before nodded in. “Fine, little one, we can have a pet,” he told the boy.

“Yay!” cried Harry, hugging Lucifer tightly before pulling him to the pet shop that wasn’t too far from the bank.

When he arrived inside the shop, he blinked when he saw the shop sold many variations of animals, from feline to avian and to reptile. ‘Wow, there are a lot of animals in here,’ he thought.

“Can I help you?” the shopkeeper asked Lucifer.

Lucifer blinked. “Oh, my brother wants to get a pet, but...” he looked at Harry, who was watching a white owl. “I want something that can protect him when I’m not there. Preferable magical.”

The shopkeeper looked at the boy, who still looking at the snowy white owl. “I think your boy has found his familiar, sir,” he told Lucifer.

“Huh?” Lucifer looked towards his charge that was walking back towards him with snowy white owl on the top of his head.

“I love this owl, Luc!” exclaimed Harry in happiness. “Can we buy her?”

Lucifer stared at the owl’s golden eyes for a moment before gave a small smile. “What will you call her?” he asked his charge.

“Hedwig!” exclaimed Harry, followed by an agreement hoot from the snowy white owl.

“Then I think I will tell you how to raise him. Please come with me little one,” told the shopkeeper.

The Fallen smiled when his charge followed the shopkeeper further inside the store. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer closed his eyes and stayed like that for a moment before whispered,

“Hello, brother...”

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

_-Previously at the last chapter-_

_The Fallen smiled when his charge followed the shopkeeper further inside the store. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer closed his eyes and stayed like that for a moment before whispered,_

_“Hello, brother...”_

000

Lucifer slowly turned around only to tilt his head a little. Standing in front of him was a man in his thirties with a honey blonde hair and brown eyes. In the eyes of mortal, the man would like a normal man, but in his eyes, he knew this man wasn’t human.

“Hello, Gabriel,” he acknowledged the Archangel in front of him.

The Archangel stared at Lucifer for a moment before greeted him, “Hey, bro, long time no see.” He tilted his head to the side. “Didn't you want to destroy the world and all of that jazz?”

Lucifer only narrowed his golden eyes at those words. “For what?” he asked the blonde-haired Archangel. “I will never receive anything in return if I do that.” He turned a little to look at Harry from the corner of his eyes, making sure the child wouldn’t disappear from his sight.

Gabriel blinked after he heard Lucifer’s answer. “You’ve changed, Lucy,” he told the Fallen.

Lucifer’s eyebrow twitched when he heard that accursed nickname from the other angel. “Damn it, Gabriel, why must you insist in still calling me that dreadful name?” he asked the Archangel. “I hate it!”

Gabriel only smirked in response before looking at the child that was being watched over by Lucifer. “So, that child is the reason why you don’t want to kill the mortals?” he asked the Fallen.

Lucifer blinked before looking back at Harry, who was playing with the snow-white owl on his head. “I tolerate humans, Gabriel. However, that doesn’t mean I will never kill mortals if they decide to attack me and my charge,” he told the Archangel, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. “I'm not some goody two shoes little angel like you and the others.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Gabriel, feeling slightly offended. “I'm not a cherub!”

Lucifer raised his eyebrow. “I never called you a cherub,” he responded before looking back at his charge, which was running over to him happily. “So, do you understand how to raise your familiar, Harry?” he asked his charge.

“Yes!”

Gabriel looked at the snow-white owl that perched on the top of the boy’s head before whispered softly to Lucifer. “I have a feeling that the owl isn't a normal owl.” The Fallen blinked at his explanation. “I don’t know, even for a magical familiar like an owl, she has a different aura for an owl.”

Lucifer stared at Hedwig for a moment before whispered back at Gabriel, “As long she protects Harry from harm when I'm not there, I don’t care what creature she really is behind the skin of owl she uses.”

Harry looked at the man that stood beside his guardian before slowly moving to hide behind the Fallen’s right leg, while still looking at the blonde-haired man. He could wings coming from the man’s back, like Lucifer, but the differences between them was that while the feathers of the blonde-haired man’s wings was a soft yellow, the colour of the feathers of Lucifer’s wings was a bluish black.

“How much?” asked Lucifer to the shopkeeper, while his right hand brushed the top of Harry’s head comfortingly.

“500 galleons,” told the shopkeeper and smiled when the Fallen put the required money on the counter. “Thank you and I wish you all for the best.”

Lucifer nodded at the shopkeeper before went out of the shop. He stopped before looked over his shoulder at Gabriel and said, “Come on, we can talk at the ice cream shop that not too far from here.”

“Ice cream?” Gabriel’s eyes lit up when he heard those magic words. “Okay!”

Lucifer only shook his head in response, taking Gabriel and Harry to the ice cream shop. After taking a seat, Lucifer bought a triple green tea with chocolate chip ice cream, Harry an ice cream Sunday with hot chocolate sauce, and Gabriel a banana split. They ate in silence for a moment before Harry decided to ask Gabriel some questions.

“Gabriel, are you an angel like Luc?” asked Harry.

Gabriel blinked before he looked at Harry. He gave the boy a wide smile before asked, “Why do you ask that, little one?”

Harry swallowed his ice cream before gestured to the wings on Gabriel’s back. “I can see your wings,” he told the Archangel.

Gabriel stared at the boy with shock on his face before he looked at Lucifer.

“He met me when I was in my true form,” responded Lucifer, still eating his ice cream.

“And the light of your grace didn't burn his eyes?” Gabriel felt astonishment when heard the fact that this boy could see their true forms.

Lucifer only nodded and continued to eat his ice cream until it gone before looked at Harry and then back at Gabriel. “So, do you have some news for me?” he asked the Archangel.

“Yeah, it looks like Zachariah still trying to find you, Luc,” he told the Fallen. “He really wants you to start the Apocalypse like the plan.”

Lucifer snorted softly when he heard that. “It’s their plan, not mine,” he told Gabriel. “All of them concluded that I would start the Apocalypse after I had escaped from my cage. They didn't think that maybe I didn't want to start the Apocalypse.” He closed his eyes. “The one who can start the Apocalypse is our Father, not us, the angels.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “You’re right about that, Luc,” he told the Fallen. “The one who knows when the Apocalypse is or starts the Apocalypse is our Father.”

The Fallen closed his eyes. “I have a feeling that our Father really angry with the angels, except you and Castiel,” he told the blonde Archangel. “So, it will be not strange if someday He comes to me and tell me to punish every angel that agrees with this Apocalypse project.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” mumbled Gabriel. “So, will you do it if our Father comes and asks you to punish the angels that agree with this project?” he asked the Fallen.

“No, I'm not going to be the one who punish them,” answered the Fallen.

“Huh? Why?” asked Gabriel in confusion.

“Because now I have a charge, Gabriel.” He looked towards the dark-haired boy who still eating his ice cream. “Do you know that my little charge here has a big prophecy surrounding him?”

Gabriel tilted his head. “The angelic version or the human version?” he asked Lucifer.

Lucifer snorted when he heard the question. “Of course we know the human version is a bull,” he told the Archangel. “I mean the angelic version.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, the human version of your charge’s prophecy is a bull because it comes from a Seer that never been acknowledge by Heaven.” He closed his eyes. “I think that old man only want to use your charge for his personal gain, Luc.”

The Fallen tilted his head to the sky. “From the first time I met him I already knew that dreadful old man only wanted to use my charge for his personal gain. He doesn’t care if he will hurt my charge as long he will be seen as a hero or a mentor of the one who kills the Dark Lord.”

Gabriel snorted. “And we know that the Dark Lord Voldemort isn't like what these confused sheep think,” he mumbled. “He... he just...”

“Misunderstood,” answered the Fallen.

Gabriel became silent for a moment. “Just like you,” he told him softly. “Am I right, Luc?” he looked at the silent Fallen.

The Fallen only shrugged. “Maybe you’re right and maybe you’re wrong.” Slowly he stood up from his chair. “Everything is depends on your own perspective, Gabriel. I can say anything but in the end it’s all your decision to think if I'm a bad person or not.” After paid all of the ice creams, he and Harry continued their shopping trip.

Gabriel watched the retreating figure of his older brother before let out a gentle small smile. “And from your interaction with your little charge, I already conclude that you’re just like Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

000

The wand shop was narrow and shabby with a gold letters over the door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Lucifer arched his eyebrow at the wand shop in front of him, but decided not let the exterior of the shop judged the man who owned it.

A tinkling bell rang in the depths of the shop when Lucifer stepped inside along with Harry. The shop was small with only a single chair in the corner. He then looked to the thousands of narrow boxes that pilled right up to the ceiling of the small shop and the thin layer of dust that decorated it.

“Good afternoon,” said a soft voice from behind them.

Harry jumped in fright while Lucifer only turned around lazily. An old man was standing in front of them.

“Good afternoon,” said Lucifer.

“I'm Garrick Ollivander. Welcome to the Ollivanders Wand Shop, the best wand shop in Britain,” said the old man. He looked at Harry. “Is he...”

“My charge needs a wand,” stated Lucifer flatly.

Ollivander looked at Lucifer with wide eyes. “But he still too young to have wand, it’s not good for him,” he explained to the Fallen.

The Fallen shook his head. “I don’t mean for now, I just want to try find out if the wand that some people thought is really for him is true or not,” he explained to the shopkeeper.

Ollivander tilted his head and continued to stare at Lucifer. “May I ask who you are? Are you a wizard? Because I don’t remember you buying a wand here and I know every wand I ever sold.”

Lucifer crossed his arms. “I'm not a wizard, but I'm not a normal human too,” he said vaguely. “Can we start right now?”

Ollivander looked at Harry and nodded. “It’s alright, Harry Potter. I just surprise to see the son of Lily and James Potter comes to this shop at the young age.” He tilted his head. “You have your mother’s eyes. It seems like it was only yesterday that she was standing here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inch long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.”

Harry started to feel intrigue and moved to stand beside Lucifer.

“Your father on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand, eleven inch long, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfigurations. Well, I say favoured it, but it is really the wand that chooses the wielder.” He looked at Harry for a moment before asked, “What is your wand arm?”

“Huh?” he looked at Lucifer, confused with what the old man’s question.

“Your dominant arm,” answered Lucifer.

“Oh, well, hmmm, right hand,” said the boy.

“Hold out your arm. That’s it,” he said as he started measuring Harry. Soon he jumped in a long explanation about all the kinds of wands. Harry was paying in rapid attention to what the man was saying while Lucifer looked bored out of his mind.

‘Geez, he talks to much,’ thought Lucifer while brushing Hedwig’s feathers gently, making the said owl purred in delight.

“Okay, Mr. Potter, try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give a wave,” said the man.

Harry took the wand but before he could wave it, Ollivander snatched it from him, making him looked at the man with wide eyes. Before he could ask why he did that, he gave him another wand.

“Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches, quite whippy. Try it,” he said.

Again, before he could wave it, the old man snatched it away. Repeatedly wands were handed to him and then snatched away from him before he could wave it. Lucifer only watched with an arched eyebrow at this development.

“Tricky costumer, eh? And at a young age too,” he mumbled at the end. “I wonder... now... well, it’s an unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.”

Harry looked at the wand then at Ollivander before at Lucifer, who nodded in encouragement. With a deep breath, the boy took the wand and felt a slight warm from the wand. He knew this was a good wand for him, but he still didn't feel compatible with it.

“Ah, I see...” Ollivander mussed. “The wood compatible with you, Mr. Potter, but the core is not.”

Lucifer slowly walked towards them. “What kind of phoenix that had given its feather to you, Mr. Ollivander?” asked the Fallen.

“Oh, it’s the Headmaster’s phoenix, Fawkes,” he told the Fallen.

‘Even though that blasted Headmaster’s phoenix is a light phoenix, but he still his familiar. That means Harry’s magic doesn’t acknowledge it as a core for his future wand,’ thought Lucifer. “Why don’t you make a custom wand, Mr. Ollivander?”

“A custom wand? Yes, I think it will work for Mr. Potter,” he nodded his head. “Come with me, Mr. Potter, we need to find a suitable core for you.”

“No need to do that, Mr. Ollivander, I have a suitable core for him,” told Lucifer to the shopkeeper.

“Huh?” Ollivander blinked before closed his eyes when a bright light engulfed the shop. “What happened?” he asked after the light had gone.

“This will be his core,” said Lucifer, placing a single black feather with a swirl of blue light on the counter.

Ollivander looked at the single black feather with a swirl of blue light on the counter with awed look. He could feel a strong power from the feather, but he didn't know what kind of magical creature that produced this kind of feather before. It looked as if the feather wasn’t from this world.

Harry looked at Lucifer before pulled the Fallen down so his ear was in the same level with his lips. “You give one of your feathers for me?” he whispered.

Lucifer looked at Harry. “I want to protect you from harm in the future, Harry. So, I think it’s acceptable if I give one of my feathers as your wand core,” he told the boy.

Harry smiled at the Fallen before gave him a hug.

Ollivander looked at the holly wood in his hand and to the black feather on the counter. “Yes, I can create a wand for Mr. Potter with this feather,” he told the Fallen. “When you’re going to take it?”

“When it’s time for Harry to go to Hogwarts,” stated Lucifer. “Come now, Harry, it’s time to go home.”

“Okay!” Harry followed the Fallen with a wide smile on his face.

After the two of them disappeared from the shop, Ollivander looked back at the black feather on the counter. “It looks like a big change will come to this world.” He chuckled. “I never thought his kind will appear back after two thousand years.” After he said that, he went to back to start creating the good wand for Harry Potter.

000

Two weeks later at Bobby’s house, the Winchesters, Bobby, and Castiel continued to look for Lucifer’s whereabouts. Hoping that they would come across him before the other angels found him. While they continued their investigations, a sound of flapping wings in the room made all of them to stand up in alert.

“Well, hello, boys,” said Gabriel when he arrived.

“Gabriel.” Castiel stared at the Archangel with an emotionless face.

“What do you want, Gabriel?” asked Dean. “We’re little busy right now, so can you, you know, go away.”

Gabriel looked down at his nails. “Oh, so you don’t want some information about dear old Lucy?” he asked them.

Everyone stared at the Archangel with wide eyes.

“What do you know about him?” asked Sam.

Gabriel stared at them for a while. “Well, if you really want to know...” he trailed off a little, smiling inwardly at the glares that were directed to him by them. “Okay, okay, how about I take the Winchesters and Castiel here to meet him?”

The Winchesters, Castiel, and Bobby stared at Gabriel liked he had grown two heads.

000

-Morningstar Mansion, Birmingham, UK-

Lucifer slowly climbed down the stairs of the mansion that had become his home along with his charge. The mansion had been built by him when he still walked among humans, but soon it was sealed up behind strong illusion after he saw the darkness that slowly took over the heart of the humans.

Taking a deep breath, he went to the kitchen and decided to start made breakfast for him and his charge. When he tied down the apron, he could hear his charge climbed down the stairs and to the kitchen. With a smile, he turned around and greeted the boy, “Good morning, Harry.”

Harry brushed the sleepiness from his eyes before smiled at Lucifer. “Good morning, Luc!” he greeted his guardian.

Gently he directed the boy to the dining table and put him on the chair. After he did that, he went back to the kitchen to pour a cold orange juice for his charge. “What do you want for breakfast?” he asked the boy while putting a glass of orange juice in front of him.

Harry slowly took the glass into his hands and started to think what he wanted for breakfast today. “Oh, how about pancakes? I want that for today’s breakfast!” he exclaimed.

“As you wish then, little one,” told Lucifer before he went back to the kitchen so he could start preparing breakfast for his charge. Twenty-five minutes later, he went to the dining room with still hot pancakes on the food tray and put it on the table. “What do you want for the tops, Harry?”

Harry looked at the toppings with a slight frowned before pointed to what he wanted to be put on the top of his pancakes. “I want strawberries and whipped cream for the toppings of my pancakes,” he told his guardian.

Lucifer nodded and then he started to put the strawberries along with whipped cream on the top of the pancakes. When he pushed the pancakes towards his charge, he heard someone rang the bell, making him frowned a little. He knew he didn't wait for someone to come here. He became alert when he sensed the familiar auras from the front door.

“Luc?” whispered Harry to his guardian. “Are you alright?”

The Fallen only ruffled his charge’s hair gently before went to the front door. “Eat your breakfast, Harry,” he told his charge before disappeared from the dining room.

He stared at the door in front of him with narrowed eyes. After calmed himself, the Fallen turned the knob and then opened the door. He looked at the people in front of him with a blank expression before asked,

“What do you want?”

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

_-Previously at the last chapter-_

_He stared at the door in front of him with narrowed eyes. After calming himself, the Fallen turned the knob and opened the door. He looked at the people in front of him with a blank expression before asked,_

_“What do you want?”_

000

Lucifer narrowed his eyes when he saw Gabriel along with Castiel and the Winchesters standing at the porch of his house. He didn't know why Gabriel in here with the Winchesters and Castiel, but if they came here to attack or to hurt his charge, then he would fight them. He didn't care if Gabriel and Castiel were his angelic siblings, because for him right now his most important thing was protecting Harry from harm.

“Hey, Lucy,” greeted Gabriel to the Fallen. “I come here with Castiel and the Winchester brothers!”

Lucifer turned his attention to the angel and the Winchester brothers, who were looking at him with distrust in their eyes and their body languages. “And the reason you come here?” asked the Fallen.

Gabriel looked at Lucifer’s golden eyes. “Can you let us go inside? I don’t think the porch is a good place to have any conversation,” he told the Fallen.

Lucifer didn't say anything for a moment before stepped to the side a little, letting Gabriel and the others to come inside his home. After all of them were inside, Lucifer locked the front door and beckoned them to follow him to his private library. However, when he walked across the living room, Harry came out from the dining room with concern in his green eyes.

“Luc, are you alright?” he asked the Fallen.

Lucifer looked at the boy with soft golden eyes. “I'm alright, Harry. Why don’t you play with Hedwig in the garden? I have some guests to entertain,” he told the boy.

The boy turned his attention towards the four men that Lucifer told him as his guests. However, he could feel that the four men in front of him weren’t normal humans. “Okay, I'm going to play with Hedwig in the garden,” he told Lucifer and then called Hedwig while walking to the garden.

After the boy disappeared to the garden, Lucifer continued his walk to the private library. After all of them were inside the library, Lucifer activated the private seal on the door before looked at them with crossed arms.

“So, what is the reason all of you come here?” asked the Fallen coldly.

“Well, the three want to know what your goal now after escape the cage,” Gabriel told Lucifer while pointing his thumb towards Castiel and the Winchester brothers.

“And why should I tell all of you my present goal after succeed escape from the cage?” asked the Fallen with flat tone.

“Because we want to know if you will destroy the humanity or not!” exclaimed Dean at the Fallen angel.

Lucifer only looked at Dean with indifferent. “What the angels told all of you were wrong if you want to know,” he said in flat tone.

“What?” Sam blinked in confusion.

“It’s true that I rebelled at that time,” told Lucifer, “however the reason of my rebellion isn't like what the angels had told humans.” He closed his eyes. “I don’t give a damn about your race. All of you can die for I care, for I only care about this planet and my charge.”

“Your charge?” asked Castiel to Lucifer.

Lucifer leaned back against the door and started to explain, “The boy that all of you saw in the living room? That’s my charge, his name is Harry Potter.”

“Your charge is the Saviour of the Wizarding World?” asked Castiel. “How could that be?”

“I don’t care about his role as the Saviour of the Wizarding World,” hissed Lucifer. “For me they are only cowards that don’t want to fight for themselves, and decide to put all of it across a little boy’s shoulders.”

“Wait, Cas,” called Dean in confusion. “What is this Wizarding World that you and Lucifer talking about?”

“In this world there’s a world where wizards and witches live,” explained Gabriel. “But they aren’t like your typical witches, who gains power with making some contracts with demons. Their power comes from our Father, so you can’t call them a group of devil-worshippers.”

Lucifer snorted. “I still don’t understand until now, why mundane like to call witches and wizards a group of devil-worshippers when I can’t bestow them with magical powers,” he told the others. “The one who can bestow people with magic power is my Father.”

“Wait, wait!” Dean cut in. “All of you want to tell me and Sam that somewhere out there, there is a world that full of witches and wizards?”

“Yes,” told Gabriel.

“So they can’t do evil things like our typical witches?” asked Sam.

“Don’t be absurd,” said Lucifer, “Every creature that my Father creates in this world has a potential to become good and evil. That means the wizards and witches in the wizarding world can become good and evil like the mundane.” He smirked at the older Winchester. “So, if you try to find an excuse to kill my charge for his status as a wizard, then I fear you have lost your luck regarding that.”

Silence came into the room after Lucifer said those words, but it soon disappeared when Hedwig soared into the room through the opened window.

“Oh, Hedwig... why do you come here?” he raised his arm to let the snow-white owl perched there.

The owl tweet softly at Lucifer before preened his black hair.

“Ah... I see... Harry wants me to play with him...” he then looked at the angels and the Winchesters. “I think it’s time for all of you to come back. I don’t have time to entertain all of you,” he told them.

“H-hey, wait!” called Sam.

Lucifer looked back at them with a bored expression. “What is it?” he asked the younger Winchester. “Is this all about the demons then my answer is I don’t care what will you do to them,” he told him.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Sam.

Lucifer only grinned widely at them before took off the private seal on the door. “I think all of you know where the front door is,” he told them and walked out from there.

000

“Damn it!” Dean smacked the steering wheel in anger. “Who the hell does he think he is? Looking at us like we some insignificant ants that he can squash under his foot.”

“Well, if you think about who he really is, you can say he can do that, Dean,” told Gabriel the older Winchester.

“So, Sam, do you think what Lucifer told us true or not?” he asked his brother that right now in a deep thought. “Sam?”

“Huh?” Sam looked at Dean.

“I want to ask your opinion, do you think what Lucifer told us true or not?” he asked him once more. “Do you think he really has changed in a blink of an eye or not?”

Sam touched his chin with thoughtful look. “I don’t know, but I think what he told us is true, Dean,” he told the older Winchester.

“What? About him taking that boy as his charge?” Dean looked at him in disbelief. “There’s no way a devil like him will do that.”

“But back then we saw how protective he was towards that boy,” said Sam. “I think he really has changed.”

When the two brothers continued to bicker with each other about the Fallen, Castiel still didn't say anything. This made Gabriel looked at Castiel with confusion for it was rare for the angel to become silent when something important like this happened.

“I need to go,” said Castiel to everyone in the car.

“Huh? Where do you want to go, Cas?” asked Dean to the angel.

“There’s something that I need to see.”

“W-Wait, Cas!” but the angel had disappeared from the back of the car. “God damn it!”

000

Lucifer was reading a book when the sound of flapping wings appeared from behind him. The Fallen didn't need to turn around to see who had come because he recognized the grace of the angel that had appeared in his private library. Slowly he closed the book and then put it on the table next to his before stood up from the chair.

“Hello, Castiel,” he greeted the angel. “What can I do for you?”

“I just want to know if it’s true that you’re not going to start the Apocalypse,” he asked the Fallen.

Lucifer only leaned against the chair still with indifferent look on his face. “Like I told you and others, I don’t have time to create an Apocalypse. I have more important thing to do, like making sure my charge has a nice life,” he told the angel.

“I don’t know your charge is the Boy-Who-Lived,” said Castiel.

“He doesn’t like it when people call him with that title,” he told the angel.

“Why?”

Lucifer stayed silent for a moment before he answered, “Because that title reminds him about the death of his mother and father.” He closed his eyes. “He told me that he hated that title and wished everyone to stop using it. He just wants to be seen as Harry, not as the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever.”

“And do you think you can give him that?”

Lucifer glared towards Castiel. “If you want to know, I'm the only one who sees him as Harry, not as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Child of Prophecy, or the Saviour.” He tilted his head. “If I see him not as Harry, there’s no way he will stay with me in this mansion.”

He was right. If he took care of Harry because of his title, there was no way the boy would stay in this mansion with Lucifer. However, when he saw how ease the boy whenever Lucifer was around, he could deduce that the boy really adored Lucifer as if the Fallen was his own family.

“So, you really don’t want to start the Apocalypse?” asked Castiel once more.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “No,” he answered firmly.

Nodding in satisfaction, Castiel then disappeared from the library in a sound of flapping wings. Leaving only Lucifer to stare at the place where the angel had been with an amused little smile.

000

At night, after Harry slept, Lucifer was walking across the halls of his mansion with a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly the ward around the mansion flared, telling the Fallen that some unfriendly creatures had appeared near the mansion.

“I see,” whispered Lucifer with his golden eyes glowing. “They are here.”

After made sure his protective seals protected every doors and windows, the Fallen went out from the mansion and stood in the veranda with a blank face. Not long after he walked into the veranda, five angels appeared from the thin air.

“Lucifer,” one that Lucifer knew as Zachariah called him. “It’s nice to meet you at least.”

Lucifer let out a small sigh when he saw his less-favourite angel appeared. “What do you want, Zachariah?” he asked the angel.

“I want to know why you don’t start the Apocalypse after you escaped the cage, Lucifer,” asked Zachariah to the Fallen.

The Fallen only crossed his arms and looked at him with a bored look. “I don’t have an excuse to create an Apocalypse,” he told him.

“What about the humans?” he tried to make the Fallen saw his way. “They have lost their ways and need to be taught their true places.” His eyes started to glow with unholy gleam. “We are more perfect than these mud-monkeys!”

If the Fallen never met Harry, he knew he would agree with Zachariah. However, because he had met Harry, he didn't have any desires to destroy the humanity or created an Apocalypse. All he wanted to do right now was to make sure his charge happy and had a good life.

“We aren’t more perfect than humans,” he told the angel. “Humans can adapt and change. Not like us, who always stay same until the end of day.” He closed his eyes. ‘Well, except for the angels that Father chooses to have free will like humans.’

Zachariah looked at Lucifer with a frowned face. “Come on, Lucifer, don’t you want to create a paradise on earth? Like what our Father has promised us that day?” he asked the Fallen.

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t care about a creation of paradise on earth,” he told Zachariah.

“You want to tell me that you don’t want to kill the mud-monkeys?” asked Zachariah in disbelief.

Lucifer didn't say anything at Zachariah’s question. For the truth he didn't care a lot about the humans around the world, but he knew if the angels decided to create a paradise on earth, they would kill if not all then half of the human population on earth. Moreover, maybe, his charge would be one of them and he didn't want that to happen.

“Is this because that human boy?”

The Fallen’s golden eyes glowed with his grace when Zachariah said those words. “What did you say?” he asked the angel coldly.

Zachariah smiled in triumph. “If you don’t want to follow our plan, Lucifer, then we will make sure that boy pays for your insolent,” he told the Fallen.

The angels behind Zachariah looked at each other with disbelief on their faces. Was their superior an idiot? Blackmailing the one that Heaven called a Morningstar would be very dangerous, and they could sense it.

“Do you think you can blackmail me to do your bidding?” asked Lucifer coldly. “You forget who am I, Zachariah.” In a blink of an eye, he disappeared from where he stood to appear right in front of Zachariah. “I'm the Morningstar.”

After he said that, Lucifer stabbed Zachariah straight into the neck with his black angel blade, making him to erupt in a bright light. After the light disappeared, Lucifer watched the dead body of Zachariah with disinterest in his golden eyes. He didn't feel sad or hurt for killing his own brothers, because the said brother wanted to kill his charge and he couldn't let that to happen.

“Tell Raphael,” he told the other angels, “If he sends another to disturb me or to kill my charge...” his golden eyes glowed bright with his grace, “I will kill them all.”

The angels hastily flew away from that place after they heard Lucifer’s warning.

000

Two days later, when Lucifer was in the kitchen preparing a breakfast for his charge, an owl from Gringotts flew through the window and landed into the kitchen counter. With a slight frown on his face, the Fallen took the letter from the owl and gave the bird some bacon and water before he read it.

_Lord Lucifer Morningstar_

_We send this letter regarding your request of unlocking the last will of the parents of one Harry James Potter. After so many fights with the Ministry, we want to inform you that we have been given a permission to unlock the Potters’ last will. Because of that, you and your charge are required to attend tomorrow at 9:00 or the wills will be void._

_Lord Ragnok – Director of Gringotts_

Lucifer became silent after he read the letter in his hands. He then looked at the Gringotts’ owl before pet the bird gently on the head. He watched with amusement when the bird peaked his fingers affectionately before flew back home to Gringotts, leaving the Fallen alone in the kitchen.

Realized that he needed to tell Harry about this development, he walked out from the kitchen and went to the playing room, where he knew his charge was. In the playing room he could see his charge was playing a magical chess, he then coughed softly to gain the boy’s attention.

“Luc? Is there something wrong?” he asked his guardian.

Lucifer smiled softly at the boy before he walked inside the room and sat on the floor beside him. “We need to go to Gringotts tomorrow morning,” he informed the boy. “This is about the last will of your parents, Harry.”

Harry, for the truth, didn't want to hear the last will of his parents. What if in the last will of his parents, he needed to go to some strangers and they didn't let him to see Lucifer? He didn't want that to happen.

“I don’t want to go,” mumbled Harry to Lucifer. “What if my parents wrote that I need to go to another family and they don’t want me to see you again?”

The Fallen only smiled softly at his charge. “Don’t worry, I have a feeling that my Father or Gabriel will make sure you stay with me,” he told the boy.

Harry still didn't feel satisfy with his guardian’s answer, but he knew he needed to put his trust towards his guardian, for he never let him down from the day he took him under his wings.

Lucifer slowly pulled his charge towards him before hugged him. He knew his charge didn't feel satisfy with his answer, but the boy really needed to have faith that everything would be all right in the end. There was no way his Father didn't do something to make sure Harry continued to stay with him, especially when He had promised the Fallen that with taking care of Harry, he would find happiness.

He blinked when he sensed a familiar grace came into the house before a sound of flapping wings could be heard from behind him. He looked behind him to see it was Castiel, who had decided to appear in the playing room.

“Who is he?” asked Harry in a small voice when he saw Castiel.

“Don’t worry, Harry, he is one of my siblings. His name is Castiel,” he told his charge before back to the angel. “Why do you come here, Castiel?” he asked the angel.

Castiel blinked his eyes before slowly he sat down on the floor like Lucifer and Harry. “I don’t know why I come here, but my grace told me that I needed to come here today,” he told the Fallen before looked at Harry. “Nice to meet you, Harry Potter,” he greeted the boy.

Harry blinked at Castiel before looked at the midnight blue wings that the angel had. He didn't know why, but he felt that he could trust this particular angel like how he trusted Lucifer. “Nice to meet you too, Castiel,” he greeted back.

Lucifer continued to stare at Castiel before asked, “Do you want to go to Gringotts tomorrow morning?”

Castiel blinked. “You want me to go with you and Harry Potter to Gringotts tomorrow?” he asked the Fallen.

“Yes.”

The angel didn't say anything for a while before he nodded. “It will be my pleasure to go with you and your charge to Gringotts tomorrow,” he told them.

000

McGonagall shifted where he sat. For the truth she never agreed with Dumbledore when the old wizard decided to leave little Harry with those muggles. So it didn't strange if she felt some satisfaction when a strange young man walked out from the Dursleys’ house with little Harry in his arms. Her guts feeling told her that even thought she never met with this strange young man, he would make sure to protect little Harry from harm, even from the one who was called Albus Dumbledore.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced over to the said man and saw he was happily sucking on one of his lemon-drops as they waited for the will to start. There were some other people there, mainly from the Order as they had been requested to come by the Headmaster. She didn't know why the old wizard asked the Order to come when some of them maybe didn't have any relationship with James or even Lily.

Meanwhile, deep inside his mind, Dumbledore was planning to make sure Harry still under his control. There was no way he could let that strange young man took his little weapon away from him. If this will couldn't make him walked away from Harry’s life, then he would make sure to make the young man disappeared completely.

“Now, before we start reading the will, we need to inform you that a very important person will come here,” told Griphook to everyone in the room. “I don’t want any of you to insult him.”

Dumbledore felt confuse, he never thought there was someone out there who had successfully gained some respects from the goblins. His mussing was interrupted when the door was opened by someone. A sudden gasp made him to raise his head and anger erupted inside him when he saw who had come to the room.

“YOU! HOW CAN YOU BE HERE?” roared Dumbledore when he saw the person in front of him.

The person only smirked at Dumbledore.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

_-Previously-_

_Dumbledore felt confuse, he never thought there was someone who had successfully gained the Goblins’ respect. His musings was interrupted when someone opened the door. A sudden gasp made him raised his head and anger erupted from him when he saw who had come inside._

_“YOU! HOW CAN YOU BE HERE?” roared Dumbledore when he saw the person who had come inside the room._

_The person only smirked at Dumbledore._

000

Lucifer looked at the old wizard with a smirk on his face. He knew he would meet with the old wizard once he accepted the invitation. He then looked at Castiel, who standing behind him with Harry in his arms. With his eyes, he told the Seraph to protect the boy from everyone in this room. He shouldn’t let the wizards and the witches in this room stood close to Harry, for they could be one of Dumbledore’s minions.

They couldn't trust someone from the Order of the Phoenix and from the Deatheaters.

Dumbledore stared at the young man that had taken Harry from his Dursleys. He had commanded everyone to find everything about this man, but nothing important could be found beside he was the last member of the Morningstar House. He gained that status because Gellert Grindelwald killed every member of that house, except the young man, before the wizard sent to Nurmengard for life imprisonment.

The question was: ‘How the Potters knew the last Morningstar?’

He couldn't afford to find out the answer, the only thing important right now was taking Harry away from this young man and then put him with one of his minions. He couldn't let his weapon walked away from him. It wasn’t in his plan.

“Give Harry to me,” he commanded Lucifer. “He needs to be with us, wizards and witches.”

Lucifer didn't budge at Dumbledore’s command; he only looked coldly at the old wizard. He knew what the old wizard wanted to do to his charge if he let that to happen. He would send his charge to one of his members so he could be train as Dumbledore’s living weapon. There was no way he would let that to happen in the first place. He was his charge and that made him his responsibility.

“No, I don’t think I can do that,” he told the old wizard. “Until the will is read by the goblins, I won’t let you stand close to my charge.”

Lupin, who had been sitting not too far from Snape, stood up and went to where Lucifer stood. “Can, can I see Harry? He is my friends’ son, I want to see him,” he asked Lucifer.

He knew Lupin was Potters’ best friend, but he still couldn't let the werewolf to stand close to Harry. He knew Lupin was grateful towards Dumbledore after the old wizard let him to teach at Hogwarts. Therefore, until he could trust the werewolf, he wouldn’t let him to stay close to Harry.

“No, you can’t meet Harry,” said Lucifer.

“Why not? I'm his parents’ friend,” exclaimed Lupin. “You can’t prevent me from seeing him.”

Lucifer’s eyes started to glow. “Until we hear the will, I won’t let one of you to stand close to Harry. I don’t care if you his parents’ best friend or colleagues,” he told them before signed to Castiel to find a good place to sit. “We will see if some of you are really have a right to meet with Harry or not.” He then went to sit beside Castiel and his charge.

‘This isn't good, he even didn't let Lupin, who is the Potters’ best friend, to talk with Harry,’ thought Dumbledore. ‘I need to find a way to make sure Lupin could talk with him.’

He looked once more at Lucifer and flinched when the young man’s golden eyes looked straight into his own eyes with sharp gaze. It looked as if the young man knew what in his mind, but then he pushed that thought away for he didn't feel any pressure in his mind. He decided to let it fell into coincidence.

Griphook coughed to gain everyone’s attention “Now that everyone is in here,” he told them, “we can start the reading of the Potters’ will.”

Lucifer crossed his arms and his legs, watching the will reading with his golden eyes.

“This will is created by James and Lily Potter, and is absolute. If we give everything to the Ministry, we give everything to the Ministry. No one can interfere. First of all, we will ten thousand galleons to Sirius Black and wish him to become a godfather for our Prongslet.”

Everyone, except Lucifer and Castiel, looked flabbergasted. They started to think that the goblins didn't realize that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters. Because they were too deep in their thoughts, they didn't realize the small smirk that appeared on Lucifer’s face.

“We will five thousand galleons to Remus Lupin, hoping that he will buy some bloody new robes.”

Lucifer watched the sandy brown haired-man started to cry. He knew that deep inside Lupin really cared about Harry, but he needed to do something to make sure the werewolf’s loyalty wasn’t towards Dumbledore but fully towards Harry. Yeah, he really needed to find it before too late.

“Now, I, James Potter, along with my wife, Lily Potter, will give the guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter, to...”

This was the moment of true and the one that Dumbledore had been waiting for. Where he would be staying from right now? Who would be his guardian until he is coming to age? He really hoped James and Lily will the guardianship their son to him; at least he would make sure the boy became what he wanted him to become, a weapon for the light side.

“The choice is simple,” continued Griphook, “I'm going to give the guardianship of my son to the family that had helped my ancestors. I give the guardianship of my son to the last Morningstar, Lord Lucifer Morningstar.”

Lucifer smirked inwardly when he heard the statement. It looked like his Father had gone to the past to make sure the Potters knew what would happen to their son if Dumbledore gained the guardianship. From the corner of his eyes, he could see everyone was looking at each other with confusion while Dumbledore looked angry.

“Is this mean I will stay with you from now on, Luc?” asked Harry in a small voice.

Lucifer smiled at his charge before whispered, “Of course, Harry. From now on you will live with me.” He braced himself when the boy leaped at him and hugged his neck tightly around his little arms.

Griphook looked at the Fallen with a little smile before called him, “Lord Morningstar, if you could come to the front, please.”

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes when the young man that had taken Harry from the Dursleys stood up from his seat and went to Griphook. He would make sure to take Harry away from the young man’s hands. He would make sure of it.

“Please sign your name here.”

Lucifer nodded and signed the parchment before he went back to his seat. He then waited until Griphook finished reading the will to go out from the room with Castiel and Harry in tow. He didn't want to stay in one place with the people that he despised much longer. He knew if he stayed much longer in one place with them, there would be a massacre.

“Are you alright, Lucifer?” asked Castiel when he sensed anger from the Fallen.

The Fallen blinked his eyes and took a deep breath. “I'm alright, Castiel,” he told the Seraph. “I just want to walk away from this world hastily.”

“You really don’t like them, Luc?” asked Harry.

Lucifer nodded with a grim expression. “That old man would try to take you away from me, Harry. He will do anything to make sure you will become his living weapon,” he explained.

Harry tightened his arms around Castiel’s neck. “I don’t want to stay with him. I don’t like his aura,” he told Lucifer. “His aura is dark like you, but his full with malice while you full with warm and protectiveness, Luc.”

Lucifer didn't say anything; he only stared at the front door of the bank with trepidation. He knew the moment he, Castiel, and Harry was not inside the Gringotts, they would start to attack. Well, if they could try to take Harry away from his hands, for he would make sure they knew the true fear was.

And he didn't feel disappointed. The moment he, Castiel, and Harry was outside the Gringotts’ area, they appeared in front of them with their wands out. Those gestures only made Lucifer to arch his eyebrow; he then looked at Castiel and gave him a silent command to protect Harry from any attacks that would come to them.

Slowly he went to stand in front of Castiel and Harry, protecting them from any attacks. “What can I do for all of you, gentlemen?” he asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked at Harry in the arms of the blue-eyed man that had come with the last Morningstar. His eyes flashed in anger when the golden-eyed man stood between him and his target.

“I want to thank you for taking care of Harry, but I think it’s time for him to go with us,” he told Lucifer. “Some of these wizards and witches are the Potters’ friends. I know they will be in a good hand if you let him stay with one of them.”

Lucifer arched his eyebrow at that. Did he think he would fall into his trick? He knew everyone that had become the Potters’ friends were the members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group that was created to fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort, and they would do anything that Dumbledore commanded them to.

“I'm sorry,” whispered Lucifer mockingly, “I don’t think I can let you take Harry from my protection. I'm his guardian from now on, and that means you need my permission if you want to take Harry. Of course that permission will never exist as long as I'm still in this world.”

“But he needs to stay with us, wizards and witches,” he tried to reason with Lucifer. “He will need to know about his heritage.”

Lucifer scoffed at the weak excuse. If he wanted his charge to know about his heritage as a wizard, he could ask Azrael, the Angel of Death, to let some of the dead wizards or witches to become his teacher in the future.

“If he needs to know about his heritage, I can ask my brother to call some of his wizard and witch friends,” he told Dumbledore. “So, you don’t need to feel afraid that he won’t understand his magical heritage.”

That wouldn’t do. He needed to have Harry under his control. He couldn't let this young man became his guardian. With that in his mind, Dumbledore pulled out his wand, intending to paralyze the young man with a spell. However, before he could send the paralyze spell, something had made him couldn't move one inch of his body. This made him confused and felt a slight fear.

Lucifer looked at Dumbledore with glowing golden eyes. “Do you think I don’t know what you will do to my charge if I give him to you, Dumbledore?” asked the Fallen in cold tone. “I know that you will make him your living weapon if you have him under your control. That’s something that I can’t let to happen for that isn't what his parents want.”

Realizing that this young man was dangerous, Snape pulled out his wand and sent a cutting curse towards Lucifer. The curse hit the Fallen, but he didn't drop to the ground or even screamed in pain because of the fatal wounds that had been inflicted to him. This development made every Dumbledore’s colleagues looked at Lucifer with disbelief and fear when the wounds started to heal.

The Fallen looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “Do you think you can hurt me with that pitiful magic?” asked Lucifer coldly. “If you want to hurt someone...” he whispered before letting them to see his shadow started to sprout three pair of red eyes and three mouths with sharp fangs.

“What, what is that?” whispered one of Dumbledore’s colleagues.

Lupin looked at the three pair of red eyes and three mouths with sharp fangs with wide eyes. His wolf side was howling in fear when the young man’s shadow started to sprout all of those things. He didn't know what creature that resided inside the young man’s shadow, but he knew from the fear that emitted from his wolf side, it was dangerous and powerful.

“Lucifer,” called Castiel, making the Fallen looked at him. “Are you really going to let Cerberus came out?” he asked him.

Lucifer didn't answer the question for a minute before shook his head. “Of course I'm not going to let Cerberus come out in this kind of place,” he told the Seraph. “Around us there still some innocent people.” With that, he summoned Cerberus back into his shadow.

Dumbledore blinked when he found out that he could move his body once more. He looked at Lucifer, who was looking at him with cold eyes. “You are a dark creature,” whispered the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Lucifer rolled his eyes in annoyance. Just because he was a Fallen Angel, that didn't mean he was evil and needed to be killed. He really hated Britain magical world’s view towards magical creatures; they viewed them as second-class citizens. Therefore, it wasn’t strange if half of the magical creatures supported the Dark Lord. They wanted to have the same rights with the first-class citizens.

“So what if I'm a dark creature?” challenge Lucifer. “At least the Potters trust me to protect their son from everyone that wants to hurt him.”

“You don’t have any right to raise Potter!” exclaimed one of Dumbledore’s colleagues.

Lucifer hissed at that statement. “If I don’t have any right to raise Harry, then why his parents put me in their will and assign me as his guardian?” he challenged the man.

“You... you must have used confudus charm to them,” he tried to give a comeback.

Lucifer laughed coldly at the man’s comeback. It was true that as a Fallen Angel, he could manipulate human’s mind, but he didn't find that term appealing. “If that’s true, than Lupin as their friends must sensed it then.” He looked at the werewolf. “However, he doesn’t sense any spells around the Potters except the Fidelius charm.”

Lupin nodded in agreement. “Lord Morningstar is right, I don’t sense any spells beside the Fidelius charm around James, Lily, and Harry at that time,” he told everyone.

“Now you know that I never put a confudus charm towards the Potters,” said Lucifer with a smirk. “I think it’s time me, my friends, and my charge go back to our home.”

Dumbledore watched the retreating figure of Lucifer with narrowed eyes. He needed to find a way to take Harry from that creature. He needed the boy as his living weapon against Voldemort.

000

“What do you mean that Zachariah had been killed?” asked Raphael at one of the angels.

The angel licked his lips nervously and answered, “Just like we said, he was killed by an angel blade.”

Raphael looked at the angel for a moment. “Who had killed him?” he asked the angel.

Now the angel looked at his companion with hesitation on his face. It looked as if he didn't want to tell Raphael who had killed Zachariah.

“Who had killed him?” asked Raphael once more.

The other angel decided to answer, “The one who had killed Zachariah was Lucifer.”

“What?” Raphael looked at the angel. “What do you mean that Lucifer killed Zachariah?” he asked in disbelief.

“We don’t know what his true reason for doing that, but we think he didn't like it when Zachariah told him that he needed to start the apocalypse,” explained the angel.

Now Raphael felt confused. Why Lucifer killed Zachariah? Was it because he commanded the Fallen to start the apocalypse or something else? He needed to investigate this development before he could decide what kind of action that he needed to take later.

000

Lucifer stared at the file in the front of him with contemplated look on his face. One of his spies had infiltrated the Ministry of Magical Britain to find any evidences that Sirius Black really the Potters’ betrayer. However, after searching every file in the Law Department, his spies didn't find anything that telling him about Sirius Black’s betrayal towards the Potters.

It meant Sirius Black had been wrongly prosecuted by his own Ministry. Not only that, he too found out that Sirius Black never received any trail to defend himself or tell everyone what really happened that day. If that was true, that meant someone didn’t want Sirius Black taking care of his godson and he knew who had that kind of influence.

Albus Dumbledore.

That old wizard was the only one who had huge influence inside the Ministry and could make sure Sirius was put into Azkaban without any trials. He put his chin on top of his clasped hands and started to think the way to make sure Sirius could be freed from the crime that he never committed in the first place.

He looked up when he sensed someone approached the perimeter of his house. His golden eyes became cold when he realized that the old wizard had commanded some of his minions to capture his little charge. There was no way he would let that to happen. With that in his mind, Lucifer summoned a group of hellhounds to guard his little charge and killed any the intruders in the manor.

“Guard Harry and make sure no one can take him away,” he commanded the hellhounds that barked in agreement.

He took a deep breath and walked out from his office to greet the intruders. He watched with cold eyes when the intruders came inside from the front door and started to scatter so they could find their target faster. Of course, they could find his little charge if he was a muggle, but because he was an Archangel even though fallen, it was impossible for them to do that.

“Hello, gentlemen,” he greeted the remaining three with cold voice. “How can I help you today?” he put his hands inside his pockets.

One of the wizards looked at them with hate-filled eyes. “Give us the Boy Who Lived, abomination!” yelled him to Lucifer.

Lucifer’s eyebrow twitched when that man called him with an abomination term. It looked as if this wizard was one of the wizards that hated magical creatures and thought that they needed to be put under them like some kind of animals. Well, sorry to burst their bubbles, but to tell the truth the magical creatures were more civilized than the most wizards and witches.

The magical creatures never threw their children away just because they didn't have magical power. They loved their children because they knew how hard to have children of their own. That meant children was precious for them and needed to be protected.

“And why should I do that?” asked Lucifer coldly. “There’s no way I'm going to give my charge to your leader.”

“Do you think you can prevent us from taking the Boy Who Lived?” asked the wizard arrogantly. “You only one man.”

Lucifer’s golden eyes were glowing after the wizard said those words. He only let out a small smirk. “Are you sure about that?” he asked them mockingly.

“What—“ whatever he wanted to say disappeared from the tip of his tongue when loud pained screams erupted inside the manor. Without asking, he knew those screams came from his comrades.

“Do you think I let my house unprotected?” asked Lucifer coldly. “Even though all of you didn't see anyone around the manor, that doesn’t mean there was no guards to look over this place.”

Suddenly the door on the right was opened with a loud bang before a wizard ran through it. His face was pale and his eyes were wide with fear. Lucifer watched the scene with dark amusement shinning in his golden eyes. He knew why that wizard looked so pale and full with terror, the wizard had met with one or two of his hellhounds.

“D-d-demons,” stuttered the terrified wizard to his friends. “There are demons in here!”

“It looks like you have met my hellhounds,” said Lucifer airily, “and judging from the blood on your robe, I can conclude that your friends were killed by them.”

“You really are an abomination!” yelled the first wizard.

Lucifer only arched his eyebrow at that statement. If he asked him, he didn't care about that title for he knew he wasn’t an abomination. He tilted his head to the side when he heard the sound of claws clicked against the floor that approaching the front hall. He smirked coldly when a group of six hellhounds appeared, making the survivors to scream in fright.

Well, of course they would scream in fright. Who wouldn’t when they saw a group of black wolves with red glowing eyes and black fire as their fur? He watched his growling hellhounds before back to the scared looking wizards in front of him.

“All of you really shouldn’t come here,” he whispered before commanded the hellhounds to attack them.

Scream of fright and pain pierced the night that day.

000

Harry looked at Lucifer with wide eyes. “We’re going to see Dean, Sam, and Castiel?” he asked the Fallen.

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, we’re going to see them,” he told the boy.

Harry started to jump in joy, making the Fallen to smile. He knew that his charge loved to see the Winchesters, especially Dean. Because Harry still a boy, he didn't understand why he felt some kind of pull towards Dean, but because Lucifer was an Archangel he could see that there was a red string bound around his charge and Dean. This development told Lucifer that the two of them was a destined mate

Well, at least his charge’s destined mate was someone that he could respect.

“Are you ready?” his charge nodded. “Take my hand then.” After the boy took his hand, he teleported the two of them to where he knew the Winchesters were staying right now.

When the two of them appeared inside the room where the Winchester were, the Fallen smirked at the surprised scream that erupted from Dean when he decided to appear right in front of the man.

“What the hell that for?” asked Dean, glaring at the Fallen who was smiling down at him.

“I just feel like it,” answered the Fallen before he put Harry on the elder Winchester’s laps. “Harry wants to see you.”

“Hello, Dean!” greeted Harry happily.

Dean blinked before gazed at the boy softly. “Hello, Harry,” he greeted back.

The Fallen smiled at the two before turned his attention towards Sam. “So, do you have any case?” asked him to the tallest Winchester.

Sam blinked before shook his head. “Nah, there’s no case this last two days,” he told the Fallen. “It looks like the bad supernatural creatures take some vacation.”

Lucifer sat down on the chair next to the window. “I see,” he mumbled softly before took the newspaper and read it. His reading was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings. He looked up from his newspaper only to find Castiel in front of him. “Hello, Castiel,” he greeted the angel.

“Hello to you too, Lucifer,” he greeted back.

The Fallen looked at the angel more closely before narrowed his eyes. He then stood up from his seat and walked into the angel’s personal space. His action made the others to look at him with confusion. They didn't understand why Lucifer looked so serious and stood so close to Castiel.

“What is it?” asked Castiel.

“How long you have fallen, Castiel?” he asked the angel. “I can sense your grace slowly start to dwindle.”

The Winchesters were shocked at that information. They didn't know that Castiel’s grace started to dwindle and from the way Lucifer talked, they could conclude that if this continued Castiel would become a human in the near future.

“Is this because you help the Winchesters with disobeying the Heaven’s order?” asked Lucifer.

Castiel looked at Lucifer before slowly nodded his head.

“Can you do something, Lucifer?” asked Dean. “It’s not fair for Cas to have his grace disappears because of us.”

Lucifer didn't say anything for a moment. He continued to look at the angel in front of him before gently put his right hand on the angel’s stomach. He knew the only way to make sure Castiel didn't become a human was to share his grace with him. fortunately, for him, even though he was a fallen angel, his Father still let him to access his side of Heaven. With that in his mind, Lucifer poured his grace into Castiel to make sure the angel’s grace didn't disappeared.

After finished pouring his grace into Castiel, Lucifer took a step back to give a room for the angel. He watched Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. In the room, only he and Harry that could see that right now Castiel let his wings out from where he had been hiding them.

Castiel looked at Lucifer with gratitude. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Lucifer only crossed his arms and looked away from the angel. He didn't want to let the others saw his face for he knew that right now it was red from embarrassment. At least he had made sure Castiel didn't become a human for doing the right thing to do in the first place.

Tbc...


	8. NOTES!!!

This story has been adopted by other author and their name is Deanna Saber, they is in FF.net site...

If you want to read their version this is the link... [Evil Angel](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11557597/1/Evil-Angel)


End file.
